RWBYplays
by C4redragon
Summary: disclaimer: any and all referenced content and characters belong to there respective owners. So here how it's gonna work for each game i have them play it's gonna be somewhat made up thing mixed with 1-3 games for example a cross between borderlands and bioshock or I might make characters in the game original or cameos from other franchises like Touhou and League of Legends.
1. Quarantinept1

(The original resident evil 4 belongs to capcom if you haven't played it I suggest you should it's one of the best games in the franchise.)

(This spin off will have some rpg elements thrown in the main character can't use guns with bigger firepower until his weapon handling stat is high enough, gold herbs will be a rare item that will increase max health, while white herbs will increase max stamina.

Black herbs will be used for poison in some way I'll think of something, using a black herb on yourself will kill you cause duh. If you have any more ideas for mechanics I can add into this entirely made up game I'm all ears just shoot me a comment or something. Without further ado let us begin.)

Beacon Academy end of the semester.

Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose after a long hard semester at Beacon, she was excited to have the rest of the month off as well as everyone else.

"I wonder what I'll do now?" She thought as she finished cleaning her baby.

Suddenly a box appeared in midair and fell in front of her.

"Eep!!!" Ruby dashed behind the couch and aimed her weapon at the box that popped out of nowhere.

"Hello?" Said a voice from some kind of device that was on top of it.

Ruby lowered Crescent Rose and stared in confusion.

"Hello anyone there?" The voice asked.

"I hope this didn't end up in the middle of a forest or something."

Ruby slowly reached for the device it seemed somewhat similar to a scroll.

"Hi?" She responded.

"Oh Hi there random person." said a friendly teenage boy on the screen.

"I was beginning to think I got this package lost in space or something." He sighed in relief.

"Uh who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh right my names Jeremy me and my mother are explorers of parallel universes but your universe happens to be our main home."

Ruby looked at Jeremy as if he was crazy.

"Oh right you probably don't believe me you probably need proof."

The screen shifted toward a window that shows outer space and Jeremy points to at planet that's none other than Remnant.

Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight, this guy was actually telling the truth.

"You live there right?"

"Yeah that's Remnant." Ruby stated amazed at what she was seeing.

"Anyways your probably wondering what's in the box right?"

Ruby nodded her head.

"Well before I tell you, do you like video games?"

Ruby violently nodded her head in excitement.

"Well the thing that happens to be in the box is a inter dimensional game console designed to play any game from any universe and translate to your preferred language."

"Really that's awesome!" She squealed with joy.

"Yep and it's all yours uh...

"Ruby Rose!" She introduced herself proudly.

"Well enjoy the gift Ruby Rose I also put a game of my choice to start you off with."

"the game was actually made in remnant...well a remnant from another universe that didn't have those shadow demon thingys."

"Jeremy who are you talking to?" Said an older female voice from the background.

"Crap I gotta go if you need anything from me just press that little button on the communicator I gave you and give me a holler, have fun!" Jeremy said waving goodbye.

The screen went black letting Ruby know he left. She then opened the box to reveal a fancy looking console with 4 controllers,2 chargers, and a video game case titled quarantine.

"YANG!!!" Ruby shouted. "CALL OUR FRIENDS OVER!"

"I KNOW WHAT WERE GONNA DO!!!"

timeskip.*

Weiss came in to see Coco,Velvet, Yang, Blake, and team JNPR sitting in a couch and in chairs indulging in various snacks and drinks.

"Weiss you made it!" Ruby squealed rushing down to hug her bff.

"Ruby get off of me you dolt!" Weiss nagged trying to pry off Ruby.

"Ruby why'd you call us to your place?" Blake asked her team leader.

"ImetanicepersonbythenameofJeremywhoexploresparalleluniverseswithhismomandhegavemethissupercoolgameconsolethat-

"RUBY SLOW DOWN!" Everyone yelled.

"Eh heh sorry."

(One explanation later.)

"So he just gave you this?" Ren asked.

"Yep."

"I believe it pop that bad boy in Rubes I wanna see this thing in action!" Said Nora.

"Well me and Velvet got nothing better to do so why not." Said Coco

"I don't mind playing games every now and then." Shrugged Blake.

"This could be fun, if up for it." Jaune smiled.

Everyone looked over to Weiss, who in return rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She groaned as she pulled up a seat.

Ruby then turned on the console which displayed a fancy logo before showing the home screen ruby then selected the video game she placed in as the screen showed a fear induced fox boy looking behind him holding a gun, while it began to boot up the game.

"I'm guessing that's who we're gonna be playing as?" Said Yang.

"Looks like it." Coco replied.

The main menu screen then showed up, it was dark creepy and spoopy, the title of the game shown at the top would flicker on and off, under it showed the words New game and options.

"I-is this a horror game?" Velvet shrunk slightly afraid.

"Don't be scared Velv, it's just a game." Coco reassured her teammate.

Ruby then selected new game as an onimus sound played while a feminine voice whispered the title of the game in a spoopy whisper, sendin chills down everyone's spines.

As the opening credits played some of the huntsmen in training took the time to grab any snacks, drinks, pillows, etc.

The game starts showing the camera calmly zooming in to a police car driving through the woods, then it shows someone holding a picture of a female fox Faunus, the camera then pans up to show the teenage fox Faunus from earlier.

"Wow the main character is pretty cute." Yang said in a playful Pervy tone.

Officer 1: so kid why'd you want a lift over to one of the biggest villages in Remnant?

Fox Faunus: my older sister is a scientist who happens to be working near the village, me and family tried to keep in touch with her but a month ago she sent us a text to not bother her until she came back home said her work was classified.

"Just because her works classified doesn't mean she should push away her family like that." Weiss said in a judgemental tone.

Officer 1: then why are you coming to see her in person?

Fox Faunus: I'm just worried she's been over working for the past 6 months and she still working.

Officer 1: heh she's lucky to have a brother like you it's good to see someone care about there siblings.

"Just like me and my little sister ruby!" Yang said giving ruby a bear hug.

"Ack Yang your crushing me." Ruby choked.

"Sorry bout that rubes."

The second officer was female in the passenger seat happened to be giving the main character Perverted looks even though he was likely underaged, this happened to make him a little uncomfortable.

Officer 2: hey kid what's your name?

Fox Faunus: Samuel. I'm currently 16.

Officer 2: well you know what they say age is just a number she smirked checking him out.

"Wow never thought a woman could be a creep." Coco said in slight disgust.

The first officer smacked his coworker on the arm.

Officer 1: stop being a fuckin creep Susan, we got a job to do.

Officer Susan: I'm just flirting with the Fox boy Derek cool your jets.

Samuel: earlier you guys said you were already on your way up here before you gave me a ride, can I ask why?

Officer Derek: there's been a string of disappearances that tie back to the village, it's nothing to be to concerned about, but just in case kid,

Derek turned to look Samuel in the eye.

Officer Derek: watch your back while your out here.

Samuel: I'll be sure to keep that in mind then.

"After what Derek just said I'd do much more then that." Blake said.

Samuel noticed 2 villagers gathering wood up ahead.

The camera then shows the villagers giving some unnerving death glares to the police car as it passes.

"Something ain't right with those villagers." Ren said with suspicion.

Samuel sat back in his seat confused.

Samuel: why did those 2 villagers back there looked like they wanted to kill us?

"Maybe because they do?" Blake deadpanned.

Officer Susan: it's probably nothing maybe they just don't like outsiders, I can guarantee you there not gonna try to pick a fight with us or anything they would have to be batshit crazy to do that.

"Way to tempt fate officer." Yang said with a facepalm.

Samuel: so is it just you 2 then?

Officer Susan: we're meeting up with another squad further up the village, to help expand our search for the missing people.

"Now if they need more then one police car you know it's something big." Stated Pyrrha.

Officer Derek: here you are kid.

Derek stopped the car to let the kid out. As Samuel was about to leave Derek whistled to grab Samuels attention.

Officer Derek: remember kid... watch your back.

Derek then drove off further up the village as Samuel turned to look at the village entrance.

"This village is certainly onimus." Said Jaune.

A prompt showed up above Samuel showing the start of the tutorial.

Use right analog to look around.

Use left analog to move.

After ruby got those down she began to move Samuel down the village.

Samuel: for a big village there certainly aren't a lot of people around.

"You don't say." Weiss deadpanned.

The few villagers that were around just gave Samuel him the same death glares as the other 2 did on the way here.

Samuel: they really don't want me here do they?

"They aren't being very polite that's for sure." Pyrrha pouted.

Ruby then noticed one of the village homes had the front door wide open.

"Should I go in here?" Ruby asked her friends.

"I don't see anywhere else to go." Jaune said.

Ruby then made Samuel go in the house.

Samuel: Hello? Is anybody here?

Then everyone could hear some faint humming coming from the room ahead.

Ruby then walked Samuel into the room to reveal an older wolf Faunus woman was the one humming as she was tending to her fireplace.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ren said.

Ruby then moved Samuel foward triggering a cutscene.

Samuel walked over to the woman.

Samuel: excuse me ma'am?

The woman immediately stopped and froze for a moment before looking over to Samuel showing her pupils were glowing red.

"Something definitely ain't right about her." Blake said.

Samuel: I'm sorry to intrude on your property without your permission but you left the door wide open.

the woman then stood up and gave the usual death glare.

Samuel: I'm looking for my sister she works near here (holds up the photo of his sister for the woman to see.) if you know where she is can you tell me and I promise I'll be out of your hair in no time.

The woman looked at the photo for a moment and returned her glare to Samuel.

Sheravanja! The woman snarled.

"Huh?" Everyone said dumbfounded at what the woman said.

"Is that Faunus speak Blake?" Ruby asked.

"No it's some kind of gibberish."

Samuel: Wha? I-I'm sorry ma'am I don't understand.

Woman:SHERAVANJA!

The woman made an agressive gesture.

"Well she's rude." Pyrrha said as if she's was insulted.

Samuel: ok I'm sorry I'll leave.

As Samuel put the photo back in his pocket and begun to walk away the woman then walked toward the screen and reached for an axe.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Samuel look out!" Said Velvet.

Samuel turned around and reacted fast enough to back away from the Axe swing but fell on his ass in the progress

Samuel: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

"that lady is insane!" Said Yang.

The madwoman brought up her axe and swung down Samuel managed to roll out of the way in time got to his feet and ran to the door. Only to notice more villagers slowly close in on him with various weapons like sickles and rakes.

"Are all the villagers blood thirsty?" Pyrrha said concerned for Samuel.

he closed and lock the door and turned around to face the axe swinging madwoman. More prompts appear above Samuel.

Hold "X" while moving to run.

Press "O" to dodge.

"Ruby you need to get the heck out of there, and find a weapon!" Coco told her young friend.

The madwoman ran toward Samuel and swung her axe. Ruby made Samuel dodge to the side and made a mad sprint into another room Samuel then threw the book shelf behind him to slow his pursuer down. Ruby then ran Samuel down the hall and through a door to reveal gruesome sight.

A dead police officer on a table that has been disemboweled was right in front of Samuel.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Cringed Blake.

Samuel: Oh Oum! *Gags*

Something was shining on the waist of the dead officer. Ruby moved Samuel toward the corpse, Samuel was covering his nose from the awful stench. Then it showed another prompt.

Press square to inspect points of interest or pick up items.

Ruby did as the prompt said, the screen turned slightly dark as in the center it showed a handgun.

"Finally a weapon!" Weiss sighed.

You found a "samurais edge."

"Ooo I like the name." Ruby drooled at the somewhat basic weapon.

The mad woman burst through the door as yet another prompt showed up.

Hold "L2" to aim.

Press "R2" to fire.

At the bottom right showed the weapons ammo In the clip was 12, an 0 reserve.

"Better then nothing." Said Ren

Samuel took aim at the mad woman. The crosshair that showed up when he did swayed quite a bit indicating Samuel never used a gun before.

Samuel: STAY BACK IM WARNING YOU!

"Aim for the legs!" Nora yelled.

Ruby instead went for the head causing the woman to grab her face in pain.

"How'd she survive that?" Jaune said dumbfounded.

Ruby then kept lining up those headshots and after the 3rd headshot the woman fell on her back dead.

"Finally." Weiss sighed once more.

"Velvet you can open your eyes now." Coco told her teammate who was covering her eyes with her hands.

"I-is the crazy lady gone?" Velvet whimpered.

"Yeah the crazy lady's dead, ruby sure did teach her a lesson."

Another cutscene plays out as Samuel is breathing heavily coming to terms with the fact he just killed someone.

"This poor kid man, i definitely don't want to be stuck in his shoes." Said Coco.

Samuel then heard the front door burst open. The screen moved to the right more crazed villagers coming through.

"There's too many to handle he needs to get out of there." Ren said at the edge of his seat.

Samuel quickly looked around for a means of escape to see a glass window.

"No other choice I suppose." Said Blake.

"Get out of there Samuel!" Said Nora.

Samuel then jumped through the window and tumbled to the ground, and rolled down a hill into the forest. After catching his breath Samuel got up to see if any of the crazed villagers were in pursuit, satisfied that he lost them he sighed.

Samuel: these villagers have a fucked up way of welcoming outsiders.

"Heh you can say that again." Chuckled yang.

Ruby then walked Samuel down the forest path until she noticed a couple boxes one of which had a knife lodged in it. She walked him over to the boxes and picked up the knife.

You found a combat knife. Knives will wear out over constant use but can save your life if an enemy manages to get a hold of you.

"Well sounds like that little blade will come in handy to bad we can only use it a limited amount of times." Said Yang.

"They May have made it like that to make the game more challenging for the player." Blake responded to her blonde teammate.

Yet another prompt showed up.

Hold L1 to aim sub weapon.

Press R1 to use sub weapon.

Ruby has Samuel take the knife he just got and break open the boxes. Revealing little red cartridges inside.

"I'm not gonna bother questioning the logic of how he managed to break sturdy wooden crates with a little knife." Said Weiss.

"Ooo what're those?" Said Nora.

Samuel picked up the items.

You found handgun ammo x20

"Ammunition? Luck is on our side." Smirked Blake.

Ruby then had samuel equip his handgun and reload leaving him with 16 reserve bullets. With everything loaded and checked she continued to move Samuel down the path.

(Continues in part 2.)


	2. Quarantinept2

"So this game has crazy villagers hellbent on ripping your guts out but other than that it doesn't seem that scary." Said Yang.

As Samuel continued down the path collecting handgun ammo from a couple boxes on the way he as well as the players could hear gunshots going off nearby.

Samuel: That must be some Police Officers that are still alive!

"Finally some law enforcement that's still kicking." Scoffed Weiss.

"The gunshots must mean they've engaged the Villagers." Blake pointed out.

"Well come on Ruby get over there ASAP." Said Coco.

A prompt appeared to show them how to make Samuel sprint. Ruby then made Samuel dash toward the source a cutscene triggered showing some dead villagers and a police officer ahead of them was a female police officer being forced down by a Villager dropping her gun. The Villager made gagging noise before he coughed up something and begun to force it down her throat.

Upon seeing the disgusting course events happening everyone tried to keep themselves from puking.

"What the hell is he doing to her?!" Gagged Yang.

"Samuel don't just stand there do something you dolt!" Nagged Weiss.

Samuel: HEY GET OFF OF HER!

The villager turned to face Samuel with crazed eyes before dashing into the deep woods.

Samuel then rushed to the Gagging Officers side.

Samuel: are you ok Officer?

Samuel begun helping her up before she suddenly stopped gagging and was silent.

"I think I know why this is a horror game." Said Jaune.

Then the officers shaky hand grabbed Samuels shoulder and shrieked revealing the same crazed red eyes as the villagers as she forced him to the ground dropping his knife. And to everyone's horror as fleshy tendrils(or tentacles) came out of her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Yang shouted one panic.

"ITS A ZOMBIE GAME!" Said Jaune.

"THAT AINT RIGHT MAN!" Shouted Coco

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Screamed Nora.

Samuel kept her at bay with his shoulder while reaching for the knife with his free hand. A prompt showed up telling the player to tap the X button rapidly.

Ruby tapped as fast as she could, Samuel then managed to grab the knife and plant it into the undead officers skull. He then pushed the corpse off of him and got back to his feet to see a handful of villagers approaching him armed with knifes axes sickles pitchforks etc.

Samuel: what the hell is wrong with this village?!

Ruby begun firing at the undead villagers making every shot count.

"Hey that other police officer has a shotgun with him!" Yang pointed out.

Ruby rushed Samuel to the shotgun and picked it up.

"You found a Itcatha m37"

It then showed her how to open up the inventory screen and how to equip and manage items.

She then had Samuel equip the shotgun and shot 2 nearby villagers the blast sent them flying back. It also had Samuel stagger from the kickback.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cheered Yang. "Light em up sis!"

Ruby did as so even managing to blow one of the villagers heads off at close range. The headless body continued to walk toward Samuel for a bit before falling to the ground and melt.

After killing a couple more a cutscene played showed even more of them coming out of the woods and focused on one that was a female middle-aged rabbit faunus with bloody bandages covering most of her face starting up a chainsaw.

"Seriously a chainsaw?!?!" Said Jaune.

Weiss shuttered as she remembered her fight with that White Fang Commander.

Samuel knew he didn't have the means to take all of them on fortunately he noticed a cabin down the path behind him.

"Run Samuel Run!!!" Yelled Pyrrha.

Ruby had Samuel run toward the cabin and open the door to trigger another cutscene.

Samuel slammed the door behind him and barred it shut with a wooden board, before looking out the window.

Villager: ASTA!!! MAGETE TUSO!!!

Villager: AGANDA AGANDA!!!

Villager: VISTA LA SHERAVANJA!!!

Samuel: Shit!

Both the huntsmen and Samuel looked out with concern as the crazed zombie-like villagers surrounded the cabin with all sorts of sharp farm tools to use as weapons. He jumped a bit after hearing a ladder break through the upper floor window.

First thing ruby did after the cutscene ended was use the nearby bookshelves to barricade the openings on the base floor. Then she had Samuel run up stairs and knock down the ladder which had a couple of villagers on it they let out a scream when it got knocked down even though the were barely a foot off the ground, which caused a couple of the hunstmen to giggle.

Then ruby grabbed all the supplies she could find, she rounded up 20 handgun ammo, 7 shotgun shells, a spare knife and a flash bang.

Samuel ran back down and reloaded his shotgun. The crazed villagers managed to knock down bookshelf covering the window.

Villager: Dirata!!!

Samuel responded by blasting his head sending him and a couple other villagers back.

"That'll shut him up." Chuckled Yang.

Ruby kept blasting the villagers that came in. Till she ran out of ammo for the shotgun she then switched to the pistol and popped two more villagers before finally the Rabbit faunus villager with the chainsaw came in rwby shot her in the face but unlike the others she didn't even stagger.

"She's not dying! She's not dying!!!" Ruby panicked.

The villager screamed in a crazed fury as she took Samuels head clean off and reeled back and shrieked as his headless body hit the floor.

YOU ARE DEAD.

Velvet fainted.

Everyone else looked in horror at what the just saw.

"...your turn" Ruby whimpered as she handed the controller to Yang.

Yang didn't even bother to look in her direction still staring in shock at how the li'l fox boy was brutally murdered.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...right." She said taking the controller.

After everyone got over the vicious beheading Yang then pressed continue and they started back at the cabin.

After barricading the entrances once more Yang had Samuel switch to the handgun and moved him upstairs to the window and after knocking down the ladder, turned around to where she could keep and eye on the window in case the villagers raised it up again.

"Smart thinking Yang." Said Blake.

"I'm also saving the shotgun for li'l miss psycho bunny." Yang smirked.

Yang had Samuel pop each villager that came up the stairs and occasionally knocking the ladder back down, finally the chainsaw rabbit faunus came upstairs and dashed toward Samuel but Yang was ready for her and sent her flying back with the shotgun.

"Nice one sis!" Cheered Ruby.

Yang then immediately unloaded the handgun into the back of her head till she finally reached her arm out before dying, although unlike the other villagers she didn't dissolve away she just kept laying there which was kinda concerning, but she did end up dropping a red crystal.

"What do we need a crystal for?" Asked Jaune.

"Maybe the game has some kinda buy and sell system." Suggested Coco.

Yang then switched back to her shotgun to hold back the villagers. After a while of holding back the villagers a cutscene plays along with a church bell which grabbed the villagers attention and they begin muttering to eachother and then they drop there weapons and begin walking in a daze toward the village church humming some kind of church song.

Samuel looked out the window in confusion. They were all gone, he then let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did they just leave like that?" Asked Ruby.

"They remember." Stated Pyrrha.

Everyone looked over to Pyrrha in confusion.

"Before they became...whatever they are, they must've gone to church every day when the bell rang, so part of them still reacts to when they hear the bell." She explained.

The cutscene then transitioned to night as it showed Samuel reloading the handgun.

Samuel: I'm gonna find you sis, I promise.

Everyone admired Samuels determination to find his sister even after what he's just been through.

"The kids brave, I'll give him that." Smiled Coco.

"He'd definitely make a great huntsman." Pyrrha included.

Yang searched the cabin for supplies and after a bit of searching she happened across a notebook.

—a young villagers note.—

March 3rd 2016

Our village has always been known as the largest in Remnant it is even mistaken for a kingdom in of itself, so I suppose it shouldn't come to a surprise that we get many tourists and vistors of all kinds. But today a lot of people showed up to our village 2 women stepped up to our chief and claimed to be from a company called The Trident Corporation.

"Trident, that was the Rival company to my fathers." Said Weiss.

"Didn't they go out of business and shut down about 10 years ago?" Asked Ren.

"Yeah but I guess in this universe there still around." Said Weiss.

They said they wished to conduct some experiments for a new product they wished to sell within the kingdoms. One was a fox faunus in her early 20's the other was a middle aged, dark skinned Tiger Faunus...something wasn't right about her, just being in her presence frightened me. 

*Wait dark skinned tiger faunus?* Thought Blake. *No it couldn't be.*

But the chief as well as everyone seemed to welcome them with kind open arms, the people of our village were always so kind and generous, and if our village chief trusted them then I do too.

"Something tells me Trident is responsible for the monster villagers and dead cops." Deadpanned Weiss.

"Yeah as much as I hate to say it you gotta be careful of who you trust." Added Yang.

The only one who didn't trust them however was my mother. The other villagers would always tell me how much of a mean old sour woman she was, and I must be honest their not wrong. I knew she even hated the humans living in the village saying she doesn't want their kind there. She refused to speak language as well, only talking in faunusspeak. But even if she's mean she's still my mother and I love her with all my heart.

March 18th 2016

8 days ago Dr Ivory, our village's doctor had gone missing she recently appeared again 2 days ago but...she's begun to act rather strangely. being rather aggressive with the treatment of her patients even hurting a couple of them in the process. When she wasn't working she would wander around the village in a daze mumbling and murmuring to herself she was starting to concern everyone, Dr. Ivory is usually always kind and gentle to everyone, could she perhaps be sick herself? I asked the village chief if there was any way we could help her. He suggested that maybe the trident corporation could help, if it meant she would be back to her old self I was all for it. Although the moment she saw 2 of their personal that have come to take her to there lab to treat her sickness she began to panic and thrash wildly desperately trying to get away from them. She kept begging and screaming to us; "don't let them take me!" Over and over again, they had to end up tranquilizing her. Why was she so terrified of them?

"Yep there definitely responsible." Coco said. "You called it snowflake."

March 23rd 2016

Our villages people would keep disappearing and reappearing days later but unlike ivory they became extremely aggressive and begun speaking in a language we couldn't understand there eyes now a shade of blood red. They even begun to drag other villagers away at night, what is happening to them? My mother was also aware of this...she begun to call them "Gavata."

"That's faunusspeak right?" Asked Ruby.

"Do you know what it means Blake?" Asked Jaune.

Blake didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"Demon People." She answered.

She knew it wasn't safe anymore and had me pack up everything I could and move over into my grandfathers cabin out in the woods and never return to the village. I knew she was right there was no point in arguing. We'll pack today and use the cover of night to sneak out of the village into the cabin.

March 30th 2016.

I've been looking at our village through binoculars I brought with me and just the other day what I saw through them horrified me, Mr Stones our blacksmith head just exploded out of nowhere but his body kept moving...and some...THING just bursted out of his neck, I-It was some kind of slimy and disgusting parasitic tentacle with a blade on the end of it, it had eyes all over it.

Dear Oum what has happened to the people of our village?!?!

"What did trident do to these people?" Pyrrha whispered to herself.

Everyone was unnerved by the notes description of the thing that bursted out of the villagers neck.

July 2nd 2016

The gavata...they took mother...now she's one of them, as far as I know I'm the only villager left that isn't infected, I'm running low on food and water, I may have to take risks and make runs into the village for supplies, either that or starve to death...I'm scared...but I don't really got any other choice do I...if your reading this chances are i'm either dead or infected, please know that we weren't always like this...but if you somehow manage to make it out alive I beg of you please make the Trident corporation pay for what they've done to us.

End of note.

"Don't worry," said Blake. "Trident won't get away with this."

Yang then noticed another shining item on the bookshelf.

"You've found a figurine."

It then zoomed in on a couple Gavata in various poses attached to a simple small pedestal.

"Gavata (Village.)"

Yang played the recorded voice within the figurine.

"VISTA LA SHERAVANJA!"

"AGANDA!"

"MAGETE TUSO!"

"Huh neat." Said Yang.

"Collect all figurines to unlock a special surprise."

"Ooo I wonder what the surprise is." Nora smiled.

After checking for anything else Samuel then exited the cabin door.

Chapter 1-1 end.

It then showed how ruby and Yang did through various things like accuracy, enemies routed, deaths, clear time, they got a S rank on everything except deaths that was an A.

In total the chapter was completed with an S rank.

"You've unlocked a figurine."

"Another one." Exclaimed Weiss.

The figurine was Samuel aiming his pistol.

"STAY BACK! *Bang!* *Bang!*"

"Now I wanna collect them all!" Said Ruby.

Yang then continued on to the next chapter.


End file.
